Our Story
by KameoCom
Summary: Ok, so you know those Kids from the Institute? The ones that Max and her flock released? Yeah? Well that's us. Kam, Sparrow, Lily, Her twin brother Ash, Krystal, and Isabelle. Us and a bunch of others were released from the institute but only six of us have survived so far. This is our story.
1. Chapter 1

Our story-

Ok, so. For those of you who don't know, My name is Kameo. But I go by Kam. I'm 14. I'm from a place called the Institute. I also happen to have wings. I was broken out of the institute by The Flock. You know, Max and Fang and them.

I also happen to be the leader of my own little flock. We where all from The Institute, but.. you know. In all there are six of us. Nine if you count imaginary people and a really cool guy we met in our travels. But My flock is made up of me, Lily, Isabelle, Krystal, Ash (Lily's twin brother) And my best friend, Sparrow. Also Krystal and Izzys imaginary friends, Jaa and Jimmy Carl. Don't ask. Anyway, this is our story. Let me start from the beginning-

The tall, Dark one ushered us into the sewers. We quickly made our way through, and up onto the street.

He turned to me, "It's ok. We'll get you somewhere safe." He said quickly.

"No, I'll take them somewhere. I can do this." I said, shaking my head.

He started to argue, but I quickly cut him off.

"We'll be ok. I can take care of them." He looked hesitant but reluctantly nodded.

I turned to the others, looking through the group I spotted Sparrow. He was one of my only friends. He was in the cage next to mine.

"Sparrow!" I called, he turned at the sound of his name and quickly made his way over.

"Help me get them away from here, ok?" He nodded and I turned back to the others.

"Izzy, Lily, Ash, Krystal! We're going to need your help!"

The four young bird kids stepped up, I looked at them,  
"We need you to help us move everyone somewhere safe, ok?" They nodded silently.

I immediately launched into action, "Lily, go see if anyone else has wings, if they do tell them to gather up anyone who's sick or disabled in some way. Izzy, you and ash go find all the sick ones," Lily, Isabelle, and Ash nodded and moved back into the crowd,

"Krystal," she stepped forward.

I heard the other guy, the dark one, laugh behind me. I turned to him, confused,  
"What?" I asked.

He shook his head and muttered something that sounded faintly like "Nudge would be jealous."

"Whatever. Krystal, I need you to go and gather up all of the smaller children." She nodded and hurried off.

I turned around to face Sparrow who was watching me quietly. "Go get everyone ready, we're going to have to fly. We'll get out of the city, go south west, stop at the first clearing." He nodded and went to go relay the instructions.

I turned to the Dark Guy.

"Thank you." I said, he nodded, still looking unsure about letting us go.

I walked over the where Sparrow was standing, everyone in neat groups behind him. He nodded, I picked up a Little sick child from beside me, He had cat eyes and a cat nose instead of human. I knew he was probably not going to survive, but I sure could try.

I looked around, nodding to my friends, I slowly unfurled my Dark blue wings, glancing back at the dark guy one more time, then I ran and launched into the air clumsily.

Quickly balancing myself out, I glanced behind me, everyone with wings was holding at least one child. There were about sixteen of us in all. Even lily and Ash, who were only 12, where carrying a smaller child in their arms.

I finally allowed myself a small smile. We were free. Facing forward, I shot off, heading towards the outskirts of the city, everyone following close behind.

We did it.

After about twenty minutes I saw a small clearing, I slowly descended, keeping a tight grip on the six year old in my arms. I stumbled slightly on the landing but managed to stay upright.

I turned as everyone slowly landed, I counted heads. Twelve. I sighed. As lily landed, she stumbled with the weight of the baby in her arms, I quickly steadied her and glanced around.

I knew Most of the children were either dead or dying. I felt the boy in my arms tense.

I felt his heart speed up, then he relaxed, and his heart stopped. I looked down at him sadly. I gently laid him down on the grass. I went around, taking all of the dead children and laying them down next to him.

Six.

All that was left was me and my friends. Ash and Lily where standing next to each other, Isabelle and Krystal were a few feet away from them, and Sparrow was right next to me. This was the first time I ever really got to see them, outside of a cage that is.

Sparrow was a few inches taller than me and had jet black hair and dark blue eyes, lily and ash both where a bit shorter than me and had fair blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

Isabelle was shorter than me but taller than ash and lily, she had dark brown hair and green eyes, and Krystal had light blonde hair and brown eyes, she was a little bit taller the Isabelle.

I could see their wings sticking out from behind them. Sparrow had Dark Blue wings, almost exactly the colour of his eyes, with a thin silver lining. Oh, he also had Black cat ears and a black tail. Heh. Did I forget to mention that?

Lily had black wings with the slightest bit of red. Isabelle's wings where orange with redish down, causing it to resemble fire. Krystals where a light purple, with pinkish down, fading to violet at the ends of them. Ashs wings when a light green in the down but it slowly darkened around the middle, with dark green tips.

I already knew what I looked like, more or less. I had dark red hair and dark blue eyes. My wings were the Same as my eyes.

I looked at us all. Six hungry, tortured bird kids in tattered, ripped clothes. With no money. This should be fun.

-  
"So... What do we do now?" Lily asked, walking up to me and Sparrow. We where filing it the graves we made for the dead children. I looked up and out of the corner of my eye I saw that Krystal, Isabelle, and Ash where putting wildflower a that they had picked on the graves we had finished.

"Now I suppose... We survive.." I replied, looking over to her.

"Ok we'll have to get our priorities set before anything.." I mumbled, partially to myself, "ok clothes, food, flying skills, fighting skills, and education." I counted them off on my fingers. I looked up slightly as I heard Lily's stomach growl at the mention of food.

"Ok, food, clothes, flying, fighting, education. Got it." I reorganised quickly. I stood up, causing everyone to turn and look at me.

"So." I began, putting my dirt smeared hands on my hips and smirked, "who wants to steal stuff?"

I walked down an aisle in the large store, looking at the products lining the shelves. After about 20 minutes of flying we managed to find a large store. We had all grabbed a back pack and I quickly listed off the items they needed to get, then they all set off in groups. Isabelle and Krystal, ash and Lily and Sparrow was with then to make sure no one messed with them.

I grabbed a duffel bag and walked over to the aisle that had, what looked like, food. I quickly grabbed a random assortment of food then I went to go get some other things we might need.

K&I POV

"Krys, I don't see why we would need this stuff." Isabelle was confused with her friends idea of necessities. Krystal didn't even look at her when she responded.

"Oh come on Izzy, we can't just go without this stuff. I've looked awful for the first twelve years of my life, I'm not going to continue." She replied breezily.

Izzy frowned but didn't say anything more on the subject.

"Come on," Krys started, "Let's go get some new clothes."

Izzy nodded and put the book she was looking at in the green back pack she had grabbed. Then, the two girls headed away from the makeup counter and over to the clothes section.

A&L&S POV

"Look, all I'm saying is, you never know when a deaging ray might useful." Lily reasoned logically.

"What does any of that have to do with you getting a bow and arrow?" Sparrow asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Everything!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up.

Ash suddenly came running up to them, a ton of fireworks in his arms.  
He looked up at Sparrow hopefully, as did Lily with her Bow.

Sparrow looked at the two filthy bird children, then at what they had in their backpacks. Sparrow facepalmed so hard, he thought it might bruise.

Here they where, three filthy children who just escaped from a torture/experimentation facility, and they where begging for weapons and and fireworks. Brilliant.

He shook his head and turned around, towards the clothing section.

"Come on you two. Let's get you some new clothes."

K POV

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and smiled slightly. It took me about ten minutes to get most of the dirt and blood and grime off, then I went to seek out some new clothes.

After five minutes I was happy with my new outfit. I was standing in the full body mirror in the changing room. I had on a blue shirt that was so dark, it was almost black. On top of that I had a light gray patterned hoodie thing, and I had another jacket, this one being black, on over that.

I had black ripped jeans, and dark blue converse. To carry all of my stuff I had a rucksack with a Union Jack pattern, and a large black duffel bag.

As I walked through the store to the place where I said to meet back up, I grabbed a few extra things that caught my eye. What? You never know when an iPod might come in handy. Anyway, I found my flock right where we agreed.

After I took a head count to make sure no one was missing, I took a minute to take in their appearances. The first thing I noticed was that they weren't nearly as dirty as before. They had managed to get off most of the dried blood and dirt.

Next, I noticed their clothes. Krystal, being the fashionista she is,(she would always complain about the colour of the clothes they would give us in the institute, just to upset the whitecoats, but I knew she actually did mean what she said) she went with a 'stylish' outfit.

She had a plain light pink shirt, along with some white skinny jeans. She had a black leather jacket, some pink, white, and black bracelets, and teal blue flats. To top off the outfit, she had a head band with a big white flower on it.

Izzy chose something a bit simpler. She had on a light green shirt and blue skinny jeans, as well as a brown jacket and green flats.

Sparrow went with a darker choice, Black shirt, jeans, jacket, and backpack. The only thing that wasn't black was the blue converse he had on. I won't go into detail, but you get the picture.

Lily had on something similar to me, except a bit lighter in colors, and Ash had a plain Red shirt and blue jeans. Both had converse.

Ok, so that's done. Now that we have all of the stuff we need, there will only be a few problems. The main one being: How do we get out without being seen?

It's ok, though. Because, I have a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

K POV-

Ok. We have everything we should need. I'm kind of amazed that no one questioned us when we walked in and we were covered in dirt and blood. Or the fact that we had on the weird dress thingys that the institute gave us. Or, you know, the whole cat ears thing Sparrow has going on.

Hm. I guess this 'Wal-Mart' place just doesn't bother. Whatever.

Oh, I realise that you're all probably wondering things like 'Who taught you to read' or 'how do you know what everything is'. Well, before we get into all of this business with getting out of walmart let's just stop for a minute.

It's time to explain a bit, I guess. First of all, the white coats actually taught us to read. Why? I guess it was kind of hard to monitor our brain waves when we read things when we can't read.

We know how to fight because.. Well, let's just say even after ten years, we all manage to be as stubborn as ever wen it came to leaving our cages for testing. We used to fight the white coats a lot when they came for us.

Hm. It's weird to say 'used to'. But it's the good weird, you know? Anyway, we all know each other because our cages were sort of in a.. Group. The way the Institute had it layed out was, the cages where in rows, they were two cages wide, and two cages high.

We were sort of like this-

Row 1 Row 2  
_ _

Sparrow Isabelle

Me Krystal

Lily Ash

Yeah. Basically, Sparrow, me, and Lily where on one row; Then Izzy, Krys, and Ash where on the adjacent row. We all had cages on the bottom, aren't we lucky? (Note the sarcasm.)

Anyway, as for our names; yeah, it's not like the white coats love us so much they would name us. No, you see, they called us by our ID numbers. We made our own names. Why? We kinda had a lot of free time. You know, when we weren't being tortured and tested on.

For the age situation- Me and Sparrow are both 14. He's older, but only by a few days. That's what we figure anyway. Krys and izzy are both 12, almost 13. And finally Lily and Ash. They are the only actual siblings, and they are twins. They are both only 11. We have such a wide age range, I know.

As for everyone and things you should know about them- Sparrow isn't just avian. As I've told you before he also happens to have cat ears and a tail. He also has the sort of fang thing going on with his teeth. Well, there is a reasonable explanation for that. (well as reasonable as you can be when it comes to Genetic Experimentation)

Basically, when we were first getting injected with the Avian DNA, the guy assigned to injecting Sparrow couldn't be bothered to clean the needle he was using. So pretty much the Avian DNA got mixed with little bits of the Feline DNA that had been in the syringe previously.

So now he's 2% Bird, 1% Cat, and 97% Human. The White coats where Quite surprised when they saw, too.

Anyway, the cat bits don't really change anything about him. Most of the times. There have been a few times over the years when I've seen him get out of the hold of whatever unfortunate idiot had been assigned to testing him that day. When he got loose, so did the cat-ness inside of him.

He would be out of the white coats hold and on top of the cages in seconds. He would jump from row to row on all fours. I remember one time, about fifteen White coats and five erasers where all running up and down the rows, trying to catch him, and he jumped around an onto about six of their heads before they managed to grab him.

Sometimes he'd unlock my cage and we would fly around above the cages taunting the white coats that would try and herd us back into our cages.

You're probably asking why we didn't try to escape? Well, it was mainly because we didn't want to abandon everybody else. Whenever we /did/ get out of our cages, they would lock down all of the other cages.

But that didn't stop us from having some fun with them. Ok, enough with all of that. Sparrow is a brilliant Hacker, he's basically good with technology in general.

Don't ask how we found out, but for some reason, he's really good on the guitar. As for his powers- as far as we know he only has a couple.

First of all, he has something called Mind Link. It gives him the ability to communicate with any living thing with his mind. As long as they give him permission of course.

His other power is Combustion Inducement. We've had some fun with /that power/ in the past. I'm not going to go into detail with that because I've still got like four more people to tell about. Basically he can set things on fire with his mind.

Ok enough about him, let's move on to the twins.

Lily and Ash. They're the youngest, and probably the craziest. Let's start with Ash. He's got a thing for fire. Yeah, he's basically the stereotypical pyro boy. I remember when the white coats brought lily and Ash in for the first time. They pretty much walked in and shoved two crying babies into the cages next to mine and Krystal's.

My and Krys had to comfort them and calm them down through the holes in the cages. I think ash sort of formed a thing for krys. Not like a crush, more of a 'I'm going to protect you from harm because you're like my sister and im the guy so I have to look out for you' kind of thing.

Anyway Ash has a natural talent for making things that will cause the equivalent of a forest fire, or the explosion of about six pounds of C4.

Yeah, they made a serious mistake by giving him tools to build stuff with when testing him.

He only has two powers that we know of; Super Speed and Twin Telepathy. Yeah it's not hard to figure out what those powers do.

As for Lily, she stayed more or less independent. I mean, yeah, she's attached to us all, but she would totally be willing to kick one of us out. Lily loves to build violent weapons. Her favourite being the deaging ray.

Personally, I liked the shrink ray she made out of dead cell phones that I had pick-pocketed off of White coats. You have no idea how great it is to see tiny erasers running around snapping at each other.

So, for her powers, we -again- have only discovered two. Photokinesis and Astral Projection.

Photokinesis is the psychic ability to control light which is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye and which is emitted and absorbed in tiny "packets" called photons. Photokinetic users can generate, bend, shift, focus, scatter and/or generally manipulate light to various decrees and effects.. To the greater extent, one could make themselves invisible. Photokinesis can also be used to create illusions, generate light shields/force fields, and project an healing energy too.

Yeah it's complicated. Astral Projection is- well, you know those scenes where there's a person in a coma but they can see everything that's happening around them, but it's like they aren't in their own bodies? Yeah it's pretty much that.

The photokinesis she can control at will, be the astral projection only happens on and off when she's sleeping. We're working on it. So that's the twins, now onto Isabelle.

Isabelle isn't quite as violent as the twins, but she has strong opinions and she isn't afraid to voice them. She isn't really as fashion obsessed as krys- you'll see in a bit- but she doesn't mind having a little bit of makeup.

She loves anime- I'll explain how she's even seen anime in a bit- and science. The science thing was discovered when mixed up some chemicals, to the point that the white coats' eyebrows didn't grow back for a month.

She would easily give up herself over the others. We know of only one power in her case. Invisibility. Or as she enjoys saying, "invisibilizzy".

Ok, now onto Krystal.

She's by far the girliest. She loves clothes and makeup, and she loves the color pink.

She likes the band 'Coldplay' and she is.. Well.. A hopeless romantic. She's always droning on about finding her soul mate. It's really quite annoying. But, you gotta love her.

We've only discovered one of her powers. Omnilinguism. She can speak any language basically.

The thing about her is that when she was still quiet young, she fought the erasers who were transporting her at the time, but one of them had a lighter. He burned her shoulder, badly. She healed quickly and it didn't leave a scare but she does have a massive fear of fire.

Ash has enough sense to keep his 'projects' away from her though.

As for me, well.. I guess I'm the leader. I can pick-pocket easily, and I'm pretty protective. I have three powers; Time Stop, Energy Twin, and Sanity Theft.

All Time Stop does is freeze time and people around me, unless I want someone to remain unfrozen. The only Drawback is that it only lasts about fourty seconds. Energy twin creates a fake clone of myself, projected by energy. It's quiet useful when you want to pull pranks.

Sanity Theft is.. Well.. I think you can guess. Let's just say that quiet a few erasers have had to be sent away early on account of spazzing out and breaking down. The thing is, it takes a lot of energy to use, so I can only manage, at most, four uses per day.

With the whole pick-pocketing stuff, I would sometimes manage to grab some sort of electronic, off of the white coats. Usually it was a Phone or PDA or something.

Apparently, a lot of white coats love IPhones. Because I managed to get /a lot/ of them. Usually when I would grab one, I would hide it until everyone was gone home, then me and the others (just us six though) would take turns either looking something up, or buying some episode of a tv show that we would all watch together.

It wasn't as difficult as you would think, for us all to watch it at once.

So that all I can think of, that you would need to know about us, so let's finally get back to store, why don't we?

I turned to face the others.

"Ok guys, got everything you need?" I asked, glancing around to make sure nothing was on fire.

They all nodded as I handed Sparrow a black beanie. He looked at me, confused, and I pointed to his ears. His eyes widened and he pulled the beanie on.

"How did no one-?" He started, but I just shook my head.

"I honestly don't know." I said, pulling the duffel bag over my shoulder.

"Let's get out of here." I told them, walking towards the back of the store. We walked along the back wall, me in the lead, until I found a door.

There was a sign on it that read 'Employees Only'. Seeing as it had only taken about four minutes to get Everything, then a couple more for the clothes and stuff, I had plenty of time to scout the place for an exit.

I turned to the others.

"Once we got through here, there will be a sort of warehouse area where they keep inventory. There's a door leading outside twenty feet to the right on the opposite wall. Now, when I went in earlier, no one was in there, but I don't know about now. So if anything happens, we meet back up at that old empty park we saw on the way here, got it?" Everyone gave me their nods of understanding and I smiled inwardly. Maybe we won't have to many problems now that we are free.

I took a deep breath and opened the door, sticking my head in the check for danger. Seeing no one, I slipped through quickly, then stood off to the side.

It was a room with gray concrete floors, and bare walls. There were rows of boxes lining the walls off to the side. It was pretty dingy, to be honest. The lighting was all weird and there where these weird plastic flap things In front of the door.

I waited until everyone was through the door, and heading to the exit before I started towards them. This was going really well.

Lily, who was in front, quickly and quietly opened to door and slipped outside. Following silently, Ash, Krys, and Izzy all made it out safely. Right as Sparrow was about to go, a voice sounded from behind us.

"What are you two doing back here? This is employees only." I turned and saw a middle-aged man who looked like he played way too many video games.

I vaguely noticed Sparrow motioning to the others outside, telling them to go, as I launched into an innocent facade.

"Oh. I'm sorry. My friend and I were looking for... The... Bath.. Room?" I tried, letting out a small laugh. Ok, I completely failed, I know. I sucked.

I could practically feel the amusement emanating from Sparrow, who was standing beside me. I elbowed him in the side, and huffed.

This was stupid. I turned and walked outside, dragging Sparrow with me. Forget it. I can't be bothered to deal with some weird guy right now.

Me and Sparrow quickly ran into the wooded area that was surrounding the back and side of the store. We came to a small clearing, checking to make sure that guy hadn't followed us, And we took off.

We rose quickly into the air, loving the feeling. We circled the clearing for a minute, then I playfully bumped Sparrows wing with mine. Knowing he would attempt to retaliate in some way, I took off in the direction of the abandoned park.

Now the Fun starts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, guys. So, I didn't write this chapter. The actual IRL Lily- though, that's not her real name- wrote it. So if you have complaints, Take it up with her. I, personally, don't think she did too bad. But we all have our opinions.**

L POV-

Did you know that starfish can change from male to female or vise versa during their lifetime? Well I didn't either until that wonderful experience at Walmart. There were weirder people there than we are, which is saying something. It's a meeting place for earth's freaks. Some dude was by the girls' undergarments section shouting random facts at passersby. I bet you also didn't know that wearing a hat can keep your feet warm. And personally, I couldn't care less about "fun facts". But that's just me.

Kam got a pocket knife out of who knows where when were going to the back of the store and cut the backs of our /brand new shirts/ so we could spread our wings and take off in case of emergency. I dunno how it's supposed to feel, but "normal" clothes feel weird compared to the dress things we had to wear at the Institute. Shoes felt especially strange. Now, though, as we were soaring in the open air towards the park, the new clothes felt amazing.

I was flying in the back next to my brother, a few meters to his left. Krystal and Isabelle were in front of us, with Sparrow and Kam so far behind that we got to the park way before them. Instead of wondering what was taking so long for them, when we landed, I was busy wondering why this so called park was void of all heterotrophic lifeforms. (Vocab lesson: that means nothing was there except plants.) Big words, I know. I love big complicated words. But really, there weren't any people or animals or anything. Weird. And I was kinda lookin' forward to seein' actual wild animals. None of those at the 'Tute.

I could go into so much detail about life at the Institute that you'd know it like your left wing–ah, hand. /But/, I don't dwell on the past. It's happened already and there isn't anything anyone can do about it. In theory of course; time travel is completely possible in my opinion. Imagine the possibilities! The paradoxes would resolve themselves surely.

I'm sorry, I was babbling. I tend to do that a lot. Wait, did I even introduce myself? Sorry, this is Lily here, though you could've guessed. The others sorta picked their names themselves, but I didn't. I don't know where my name came from. Introductions are over, I expect a 7 page essay on why I'm better than the others on my desk tomorrow morning. I'm kidding, gosh, don't all rush to your laptops at once.

Anyway, me and the others–Krystal, Ash, and Isabelle–were waiting for the oldsters to get there, and it was incredibly boring to be honest. None of us really knew what to do, since we'd never had free time outside before. Nobody really wanted to break the silence; it was the quietest we'd ever "heard." In the Institute, screams and bleeps from machines filled the air. I decided to say something, because it was getting awkward just standing there. I started wondering where Kam and Sparrow were now, anyway.

"Where're they, Kam said they'd be here," I moaned, sitting down on the cracked, mossy sidewalk. I put my face in my hands.

"Quit complaining, Lily," Krystal said, sitting down beside me. "Besides, I think I can hear them now."

She was right, the sound of flapping wings getting closer filled my ears. I picked my head up from my hands, stood up, and brushed myself off. "Why are you so /slow/?" I yelled at them letting out the word 'slow' in a mocking tone.

Kam and Sparrow were either too far away to hear me or they just didn't care. I annoy them a lot like that and they usually just elect to ignore it. They both landed at the same time, more graceful than I'd ever been. I've never landed without falling; Kam says it's because I don't bother to slow down enough, but I think it's just bad luck.

"Okay," Kam said, smirking a bit, "who'd you kill?"

"No one!" Ash said, a little too quickly for my taste. I'd have to teach him about answering shady questions later.

"Are you sure?" Kam joked.

Probably bored of the conversation already, Isabelle spoke up before Ash could answer. "Are we going to sleep here tonight?" she asked, looking around. "It's getting late." She was right. The sun was halfway to the horizon already.

Sparrow walked forward, "Yeah," he said, "We're setting up camp here. Kam was nice enough to get you guys blankets at that martwal place." He tossed a backpack in our direction. "There's food and blankets in there. We'll eat tomorrow morning." And with that, he turned and walked over to a tree, sitting underneath it. "I'll sleep here," he said, turning over and closing his eyes.

I picked up the backpack. It was heavier than I thought it would be, but I carried it over to the soft patch of grass beside the sidewalk. The others–save Sparrow and Kam, who went to do I don't know behind the tree opposite Sparrow's–came over, too, and I opened the backpack. Ash helped me get all the blankets out and it turns out there were only four.

"Wait, Kam and Sparrow aren't gonna use blankets?" Krystal said, picking a purple one for herself.

"I guess not," Isabelle answered. "Look." She pointed to the tree Kam had gone to. She'd laid down under it just as Sparrow had, without a blanket.

"Hmm," Ash and I said in unison. Yeah, we're twins. It happens a lot. A little too often for my liking.

We both grabbed two blue and green blankets and sat down on the soft grass. Isabelle got the yellow blanket and walked over where Krystal was; they both sat down about ten meters from Ash and me. The sun was an orange semicircle on the horizon, sunlight blotting the purple-pink sky.

"Are we just gonna keep taking things from stores for the rest of our lives?" Ash asked, more to himself than to me, but I answered.

"Probably for a while. But we'll find a place to live someday, where we won't have to steal. I just know it."

"I hope so," my brother said. "I wonder if we could get jobs? Not now, when we're old enough. Then we could make money."

"I dunno," I narrowed my eyes in thought. "What jobs?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, but you're pretty good at building things, and I'm sure there're jobs for that."

"Hmm," I said, "You're could be a firefighter when you get old enough."

He laughed. "Yeah, I could, huh?"

I laughed, too. We both laughed, at everything. There wasn't much to laugh at back then. The sound of soft snoring came into play about ten minutes later.

We both looked toward Krystal and Isabelle, who looked like they were asleep already. It was pretty dark out.

We looked back at each other and laughed quietly some more. We talked about just about everything possible: the benefits of a deaging gun, fire, the future, our fears, the TV shows and movies we watched on the phones back at the labs. We even made up our own stories for the characters and picked who from our group would be which character. It was the most fun I'd had in years.

We'd figured that, in one movie, called The Avengers, Ash would be Thor, Krystal would be Bruce Banner, Kam could be Natasha, Sparrow'd be Clint, Isabelle would be Tony Stark, and I'd be Loki. We had much debate on whether I'd be Loki or not, but all signs pointed to yes. It wasn't until we were "casting" the television show Doctor Who that we realized we left out Steve Rogers. We decided to keep it that way. (Sorry, Cap. I do like you.)

Anyway, at the time, it seemed life was at its peak for me and Ash. We both couldn't stop smiling. I guess it was about 2 a.m. when we decided to go to sleep. We both laid down on the grass and covered up with the blankets Kam had gotten for us at Walmart.

Ash fell asleep really fast that night. All that talking and laughing tired him out. I took longer, laying there thinking about if we'd survive to see next week, trying to convince myself that I wouldn't be waking up back in a cage tomorrow.

I hoped I wouldn't have any dreams that night, and my wish came true. I'd always had dreams. But these dreams were the stuff of nightmares. Or as I like to call them: "Life." Also unlike any other night before, I didn't have any weird out-of-body-experiences. I don't know the exact reason, but it could have been the sudden change in atmosphere.

I slowly drifted into sleep to the sound of the wind and light snores from all around me. Maybe this new life would be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I just posted Chapter Three, but I wrote this and resided to just post it now. So yeah.**

K POV-

Yeah, yeah, I know. 'Why no blankets', right? Well if you haven't already guessed, I try not to be selfish.

The kids need them more than me. I guess Sparrow thinks the same thing. Also, I didn't actually sleep. At all. I was keeping watch. You never know when someone could show up. I only laid on the ground for, like, twenty minutes.

Then, of course, I got restless. So I got up and climbed the tree. Wonderful way to occupy time, I know, but what can I say? Now that we didn't have the constant threat I didn't have anything to do.

I'm actually surprised the twins didn't hear me. We'll have to work on their perception skills.

Yeah, I knew they where awake, but I let them have their fun. They deserve it. So, about ten minutes off sitting in the tree, listening to the twins talk quietly, my /Wonderfully cat-like friend/ decides to pay me a visit. It went like this-

Ok, this is getting ridiculous. I'm hanging upside down in a /tree/. Geez, I'm way too restless. Actually this isn't actually to uncomfortable. I mean, I'm hanging by my legs, so there's no worry of falling or anything.

"Hey." A voice suddenly whispered from beside me. Since I wasn't expecting it, I promptly had to stifle many, many words that were about to flying out of my mouth.

I turned my head to the side and gave Sparrow my best death glare.

"You freaking jerk. You can't around being all cat mode and stuff. Geez. Be more.. Bird or something." I whisper-yelled. What? I didn't want to alert the kids but I had to get my point across, you know?

All Sparrow did was smile and shake his head, stifling his laughter. Jerk.

I realise now, that we are both hanging upside down in a tree. Welp. This /isn't/ what I would expected myself to be doing. Then again, a day ago I wouldn't have expected myself to have gotten out of the Institute, but here we are.

Just to mess with him, I pulled the beanie off of his head. He made a weird surprised grunt noise (I'm guessing that was partly from the sudden cold and being able to hear correctly) and glared at me.

"Give it back." He commanded, reaching for it. I easily held it out of his reach.

"Nope." I said, pulling my self upright in the tree. I quickly shoved the beanie in the pocket.

As I looked up, Sparrow was /right there/. I blinked in surprise, but then acted innocent.

"What?" I asked, holding my hands behind my back and bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"Something wrong, friend?" I asked sweetly. Ha, yeah right. I could see that he was smirking, and was about to tackle me or something, but I apparently took a subconscious step backwards. This caused me to slip. And fall. Out of a /tree/.

I closed my eyes and waited for some sort of impact, but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was _indeed_ not standing on my branch. Or anything for that matter.

I looked up to see that Sparrow had somehow grabbed my wrist, and was now the only thing keeping me from falling. It's not like I had enough room to use my wings or anything. It's a tree. There are leaves everywhere.

He pulled me up so that I was no longer, you know, /hanging off of a tree/, and we both sat down, out legs hanging down. In case you where wondering, it's not a small tree. It's actually huge. So there's plenty of room on the branch.

We listened to the twins whispering to each other, even though we couldn't make out the words. After a while I realised that at some point we had both gotten up to go sit up against the trunk, so we were sitting there, side by side again. We sat in silence, a comfortable one, not one of those weird awkward ones.

-At some point I managed to fall asleep. I hoped that Sparrow was awake to keep watch, but what I didn't know was that he had also fallen asleep.

And I also didn't know that Krys would get some crazy ideas when she found us the next morning. Flipping _Wonderful_.

**I know it's kinda short but ypu can deal with it. I posted chapter three like twenty minutes ago**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, if anyone is actually reading this, which I kinda doubt because I suck at writing, then once again: I didn't write this chapter. This is completely IRL Krystal's-not her real name, either- work. I gave her complete freedom with what happened in her chapter, but now I kind of regret doing so. That girl and her obsession with ****_Fashion._**

Krys' POV

Yay! You get to hear from me. I thought Kam'd never give me a turn.

So hi? I'm Krystal. People call me Krys. Even though I hate it and threaten to rip their throats out with a old rusty spoon and a styrofoam cup.

A little bit about me. Now as Kam said, I won't deny it, I /am/ a hopeless romantic. I mean I never had much to do at that institute but dream and wish so what am I supposed to do? I couldn't really help with Ash's explosions like Lily, for...personal reasons. I never was good at science like Izzy. Not that I'm stupid. I just don't like that kind of thing. Mostly because the whitecoats loved to experiment on me. And Kam and Sparrow were always doing their own thing. So I just went to my awesome inner world.

Then there's Jimmy Carl and Jaa. Kam says that they're imaginary. I'm not crazy. Let's just clarify that here. Iz sees them too. We believe that they are ghosts. I know. Crazy but hey. I have wings. Purple wings. Don't start with me.

Back to our amazing story.

My first night of freedom wasn't as great as you would think. The lack of screams and stench of old medicine was great and all but...there were the nightmares. Not that it was the first time. But suddenly they were all the more real.

It started with the tall, dark, mysterious guy who helped us escape. He was with this girl. She was as tall as he was, and pretty too. She had brown and white wings, and blondish-brown hair. There was an Eraser. They where fighting. Then I saw myself. Flying with the others. Then the girl again. This time a much younger girl was with her. The younger one had curly blonde hair and white, angelic wings. Then I saw Kam and Sparrow. They were flying. Alone. Sparrow seemed to be trying hard to keep up with Kam. Then the twins, laughing. Then a tall, strawberry blonde haired boy, with striking blue eyes. Next was a boy who looked younger than Ash who had blue eyes and scruffy blonde hair. Then a large explosion. The strawberry blond boy punching a wall. Lily standing on a frozen lake. A school. A flying dog. A factory. An island. A chocolate skinned girl next to me, laughing. Kam kissing Sparrow. The dark haired boy dying. A cute blonde guy with turquoise eyes injecting himself with a syringe. A submarine.

All the images and many more flashed before me in almost no time. The last and most disturbing one was myself, all alone, crying in a dark room.

When I woke up, I was sweating, hard. Ew. That's nasty.

As my vision cleared, I saw the others still asleep. Iz was beside me, snoring lightly. Not far off, Lily and Ash slept curled together, Ash drooling. Kam and Sparrow were sitting up under a large tree, side by side, Sparrow's head resting on Kam's which was on his shoulder. It was all so peaceful. So different from what I woke up from.

I thought about the dream. Who were those people, and how did they get into my dreams?

Just then, Iz rolled over. She mumbled something incoherent and fell back into rhythmic snores.

I'd never go back to sleep with her sprawled out like that.

I stood up. Since everyone was asleep and it looked to be about 2 in the morning, I might as well do something worth while.

I got a great idea right then. You see, Kam never thought about her appearance. Which was /so/ sad because she was so extremely pretty. Her dark red hair complemented her ocean blue eyes perfectly. Not to mention her /wings/. Unlike me, she had that natural pretty thing down.

I, on the other hand, have sandy blonde hair, and hazel eyes. Those don't complement each other /at all/.

Enough about me, though. My great idea involved the stuff I had 'bought' from that starmart store.

Now, I'm not a shallow person. Well maybe just a little. I don't try to be. I really don't. I just want this new life out of the science lab to be as different as it can be from my old one. But the contents of the rustic, blue and pink flowered pack that I had swiped were as follows:

An extra outfit  
Some gum (where would we brush our teeth?)  
A metal water bottle  
Some fruit bars (strawberry. The best there is)  
An iPod (don't even ask how long it took me to convince the guy to let me take it. It involved knocking him out) and headphones (for the iPod of course.)  
A mirror (a small one. I'm not vain. It's just...yeah.)  
And some makeup

Now I know what you're thinking 'that's just stupid. You don't need that'.

But do you really have any room to talk? Have you ever been raised in a lab by people who tore out your hair for DNA samples, messed with your head at /3 years old/. Or even watched as your older brother/protecter got out and was then caught and given 'a fitting punishment'. All with a strong face on, trying to keep a pair of baby twins quiet so you can keep them out of trouble. And keep yourself alive only with the thought that one day, one day you'll get out, one day you'll be free. Didn't think so.

Enough of that. I planned on using the makeup on sleeping Kam. She was so peaceful. And it'd do her no harm. I just wanted to see her. See how she could look.

I crept over to her.

Now Kam's great. She fights like a ninja and has been basically a mother figure to me for years. But one thing you can't say for her is that she's a light sleeper.

She'd sleep through a hurricane.

Anywhat, after the makeup was on her, I sat back and thought of what to do. It was cold.

So I decided to try my hand at breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yep, as per other POV, I didn't write this. IRL Isabelle did. yeah you get the name business by now. Let's get on with it then. I really like this chapter. **

I POV-

I softly inhaled the chilly air of the small forest we were in as I awoke. I peeled my eyes open to look around me and gather the memories of what had happened in the last 24 hours. We were gone; we escaped. The Institute was behind us now. No more tortures, no more screams or computer beeps, no more abuse of the knowledge those blasted white coats possessed. We were free. Finally.

When my eyes focused I could see the sky was a light pinkish color above me: dawn. I lift my back off the hard, cold ground and stretch, roll my shoulders, pop my fingers. Man, grounds are /uncomfortable/. I'll have to tell Kam to steal us a Temperpedic mattress next stop.

I sit up and take a look around me. Lily and Ash were still asleep, and I saw that Krys wasn't next to me anymore. I throw the yellow blanket off of my legs and stand, looking for her. I see her sitting a few trees away from where Kam and Sparrow lie. I see how they are laying and say to myself "How cute." I'm not a hopeless romantic like Krystal, but I sure do find relationships interesting.

I find a lot of things interesting. If someone offered to tell me how doorknobs worked, I would immediately agree to a seven hour lecture. Science is half of all I think about. Okay, maybe a lot more.

I know you must be thinking, "Why does she love science so much if that is what made her the way she is?" Okay, maybe not that /exactly/, but that has to be along the lines of it. The thing is, I think what we are is ingenious. It's amazing, but cruel. Genetics can be a fragile thing to deal with. What has happened to us is awful, but you must admit, it's pretty awesome. Or maybe it's just me.

I tip-toe my way over to Krys as a smirk appears on her face as she looks at Kam. It must be because of Sparrow. I return her smile and sit next to her to where I can see her face. I see the backpack of food, an reach over to retrieve a candy bar.

"Have you already eat—"

I am cut off by the giggling of Krystal that she quickly tries to quiet.

"Oh my gosh, you didn't notice?" She asks me.

"Notice wha—" I say as I spin around to look at Kam. Then I see, Krys put make up on Kam. I spin around to stare at Krys disbelievingly. "Oh, my god, Krys!" I whisper.

"Isn't she pretty?" she inquires.

I turn again to look at Kam more closely. She is, actually. Kam has always been naturally pretty, but the make up makes her look older, more mature, like the leader she is. Her cheekbones more defined, her eyeshadow will bring out the blue in her eyes.

"Jesus, Krys, your skills come naturally, don't they?" I say, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Yup, maybe it should be my future career. Krystal, the Picasso of Cosmetics," she says while creating a fake sign with her hands in the air.

I laugh. Yeah, future. A reassuring thing to think about.

I stand and brush the candy bar crumbs off my new pants. "Should we wake them?" I ask, but just as I said that, a yell comes from my left and I turn my head to look.

Ash stands, hair and eyes wild, in some karate stance he must have gotten from the shows we would watch. A blanket strewn across his shoulder, giving the illusion of a cape. He sees me and Krystal and relaxes. I look over, and Krys raises an eyebrow. "Uh, Ash?" she asks.

"Hey! Stop being so loud when you talk. There are sleeping mutant bird freaks here!" he says throwing up his arms, and the blanket falls.

Lily begins to stir at Ash's feet and wakes up. "Breakfast," she mumbles.

I pick up the backpack and toss it to the twins. They both dig in to the food, and Krys walks away from me towards Kam and Sparrow. She uses the toe of her new shoes to nudge Sparrow's leg. I smile as he stirs and lifts his head off of her shoulder. The sudden movement causes Kam to wake as well. She looks at me and Krys and then at the shoulder her head rests on. Her eyes widen, but she quickly regains her calm composure. Sparrow looks at Kam and quickly looks away, a small blush she wouldn't be able to see creeping over his face.

"Uh, did you—uh, could you give me my hat back?" he stutters.

Kam raises an eyebrow and reaches behind her to grab the beanie from her pocket. She gives Sparrow a peculiar look and hands him the hat. He takes it without looking and walks a little too fast over to where Lily and Ash sit.

"What's up with him?" Kam asks us, turning her head our way.

I could tell Krystal couldn't contain herself anymore. She burst into giggles and fell to the ground, curling up while she laughed. I laughed to myself as I saw the demanding expression from Kam. I walk over to Krys' bag and pull out the mirror, and I walk over to Kam to show her her reflection.

Kam snatched the mirror from my hands and tore her eyes away from Krystal to see herself. I saw her expression go from stunned to slightly impressed to disbelieving to furious. "Krystal!" she screams.

As Kam and Krystal argue, I steal a glance over to where Lily, Sparrow, and Ash are eating. I see that Sparrow is smiling to himself, his face towards the ground. Lily and Ash begin rooting for their favorites in the fight.

"Krys, you know I don't care for cosmetics!"

"Oh, come on, Kam, you look great!"

"It's not my thing! And I don't care for my appearance, you know that."

"It was only once, I just wanted to see how you would look. And just look at how talented I am!" Krystal jokes, yet smiles proudly as she pinches Kam's cheeks.

Kam tears away and eventually smiles. "Okay, this one time. That's it. No more wasting your talent on me," she tells Krys, and she nods.

"I don't regret it!" she informs Kam.

"Didn't expect you to!" she replies.

I smile and go sit next to Lily and grab another candy bar. We really got a surplus of them.

I sit back and look at the birds flying above us. "I wonder what different breeds of birds they used for each of us. I mean, we have different colored wings and all. What bird has huge, strong, blue wings like Kam's and yours." I direct at Sparrow. "And /what/ bird has wings like mine? I mean, this has no means of camouflage, even for jungles. Of course, there is the whole "attacking a mate" deal, and both are crucial means of survival. And Lily? Your wings colors are magnificent. But /what kind of bird/?

"Lord, I'm blabbing on again. I could go on for hours about this whole experiment crap. I'm sorry."

Sparrow looks at me funny. "Well, what I wonder is how much time did it take to perfect this experiment?"

"Who ever said it was perfected?" I ask. We might as well die in two hours for exceeding our maximum lifespans.

"Well," Sparrow seems to not know what to say.

"I know this may not be important to you guys, but I'd like to find this out more than our parents." By this time, Lily and Ash stopped listening and began discussing another invention of theirs. "What are the odds of them accepting us, anyway?" I lower my voice. "I happen to enjoy this whole, 'being on the run' fiasco. It's fun."

Sparrow replies,"But it's no life. Could you imagine the day where we are all more than eighty-years-old, flying around with emergency walkers we have to carry?"

I smile, and shake my head. That ends the conversation. I thought I was we'll rested, but I eventually drift off to sleep.

When I wake, it is near afternoon. I hear Kam's voice coming from a short distance away.

"Okay, we can't stay here forever, obviously. So, we need to be leaving soon. It's about 11:30 right now, so we'll leave at noon," Kam says.

"But it seems pretty peaceful here. I didn't see people for a few miles of our radius," Lily says.

"I know, but it's not like we are in the middle of nowhere. People could come hunting or whatever it is they do in the woods," she replies.

I stand up and join them around the pile of backpacks in the center, flattening my brown hair as I go. "Planning without me?" I ask, but with a smile.

"You seemed pretty peaceful over there. We didn't want to disturb you," Krys informs me.

"Kam is right," I say. "Civilization almost never leaves places as livable as this one with no human population. We can't stay here forever."

"See? Now pack up your things. We are flying out of here," Kam says.

"Alright," half the group mutters in reply.

Everyone gathers their things and puts them in their packs. Krystal looks at her new clothes she is wearing that have already gotten dirty with grass stains and dirt, and looks at her fresher outfit in her bag.

"Next stop, could it /not/ be wilderness? Let's break into a house where there is a bathroom," she asks the group.

"We'll try our best, Krys," Kam answers.

"It's better than cages," I mutter to Krystal.

"Thanks you, Izzy, for your smart mouth," she says sarcastically.

"It's a gift God has blessed me with," I say and spread my arms wide to gesture to myself.

Krystal rolls her eyes and zips up her backpack. Kam walks in the center of the group and looks around. "All packed?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"Yup," Lily and Ash say together.

"Ready," Sparrow says.

"Done," Krystal says with a smile.

"Let's go, then," Kam orders.

Pretty soon, we all have our packs on our backs, lined up on the edge of the clearing to give us room for a runnings start. Sparrow goes first, so he cautiously pulls his wings through the flaps Kam cut into all of our clothes. His blue wings expand into about a fourteen foot wingspan. He retracts his wings and begins running. Halfway through the clearing he flashes his wings out again and takes off. Next is Krystal, then Lily and Ash, then me. My heart pounds as I begin running, but I try to focus only on my speed and timing. If I lift too early I might not have the altitude I need, and if I lift too late, I will most definitely hit the treetops. I increase my speed as I reach where I am going to lift off. I push my feet off the ground hard and expand my fiery wings. I pass peacefully over the trees and join Krys and the others. Kam soon joins us and we begin flying Southwest.

Flying freely has been the best experience of this whole escaping deal. I get to feel the wind. Smell the air. Have room to move my wings. It's wonderful. I take a moment to turn invisible as we fly through some light clouds. The moisture is thick and the temperature, cold. But it's peaceful. When we leave the clouds a wide open, blue sky waits for us. The sun is bright for the afternoon, and we can see miles of greenery stretch outwards.

I quickly turn visible again, so Kam doesn't worry. We had to keep my power a secret from the white coats to keep them from experimenting further on me. It was hard, though. I sometimes turn invisible out of fear or nervousness or excitement. It was a challenge to keep them from seeing—well, /not-seeing/—me.

But, now we don't have to worry about that. We are free. For now. They could most certainly send Erasers to attack us, and I predict it will happen. We could have trackers implanted in our necks, or arms, or backs. I would be surprised if they didn't.


	7. Chapter 7

K POV

We've been flying for about three hour.s We were actually flying really fast. I don't even know why I said that. Just- yeah ok, whatever.

I know that soon the kids will be getting hungry. Krystal had told me about thirty minutes after we took off how she had planned to try and make breakfast, but then she realised she'd have to make a fire.

So that put a hiccup in her plan.

They keep asking me where we are heading to, but I want to keep it a surprise. The twins were in the middle of some telepathy conversation, so they weren't really paying attention.

"Kam, I'm hungry."

And there it is.

I nodded and motioned for everyone to head down. Even though I had to get the twins attention by throwing a pencil from my pack at them, everyone pretty much understood.

We landed in a small clearing in some woods.. It was about midday.

I distributed boxes of snacks between everybody and we ate in silence.

"Now will you tell us where we are going?" Krystal pleaded, after we finished.

"Nope." I said, smiling. "You'll have to wait and find out."

We lapsed back into silence for a while. That is, until Krystal suddenly yelled "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

Oh good god.

I narrowed my eyes. Truth or Dare? I like the game but something had to be up if Krystal suggested it.

"Please?" The bambi eyes. Not the bambi eyes...

"That'd be fun." Ash and Lily were suddenly out of their trance and eager.

"Yeah. Let's play," Izzy was on board too?

I looked to Sparrow. Someone had to be on my side. He just shrugged and grinned.

Looks like we were playing. /Great/.

Krys' POV-

Truth or Dare. So many things could happen.

I loved this game. When we were little, we'd play it in the...crates. Mostly to pass the time or keep our minds off the cuts and scratches or worse.

We never got to play a real game. You know with real dares. Fun ones.

"Fine. Let's land." Kam swooped down into a forest.

"Yay!" Izzy and I high fived.

When we landed, we sat down on the ground in a circle.

It went Kam, Sparrow, Ash, Lily, Me, Izzy.

"Please let me go first. Pleaseeee" I flashed the bambi eyes. Again.

"Fine." Kam was grumpy. I'd let her off the hook and pick someone else first.

"Hmmmm. Lily. Truth or Dare?"

"...Dare."

"I dare you to tell me what you and Ash were talking about just a minute ago."

"Telepathically? You guys. As the Avengers." I was confused but she smiled and nudged Ash.

"My turn." Lily grinned. "So. Ash. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Ash watched Lily.

"I dare you to... KISS KRYSTAL!"

WHAT THE FRICKLE FRACKLE

Ash's face went blank. He sort of blushed.

"I uh-"

"No take backs! Gotta do it!" Lily seemed obviously pleased with her dare. I'd kill her later.

Right now my heart was going about 529 beats a minute and I was freaking out.

Ash slowly got up and turned to me.

I was frozen. Ohlordohlordohlordohlordohlord.

He then leaned over and kissed me quickly and lightly on the cheek and sat right back down.

My face was hot. I was starring straight into space. Blank.

Lily was laughing insanely. She had fallen over.

Izzy was biting her lip. About to laugh. Kam and Sparrow too.

"Iz, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth,"

"Do you like pancakes?"

That was a dumb question. Probably the funniest yet though.

"Yeah? Kam. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare,"

Kam smiled. What got her all happy?

Iz smirked. "I dare you to kiss Sparrow. /on the lips/."

This time I was laughing.

Kam looked like a volcano going to explode.

"I- but-"

Sparrow was quiet.

"Come on. I had to go through it, so do you!" Ash yelled.

Go through it? Like it was a chore-

Not the point, Krystal.

Kam was red in the cheeks, but, not one to back down from a dare, she leaned over to Sparrow and kissed him on the mouth.

Ash dog whistled and Lily retched.

Izzy and I laughed so hard it was great. Mission accomplished.

But the thing is. Sparrow kissed back. So the kiss didn't end quickly like me- the other one did.

"Get a room." Lily yelled and Kam moved away from Sparrow.

Sparrow smiled, "so... Kam?"

"That's enough of that." Kam said and flew off.

"Aw man. I didn't even get a dare," I pouted.

"I'd be happy to give you one if you want-" Lily offered.

Remembering her other dare, I decided to not complain.

K POV- -Again-

Oh dear Lord. Oh sweet Jesus. Oh god What just happened. I don't- I can't- Oh geez.

I- What- I just-

Does.  
Not.  
Compute.

Oh Dear Jesus. It feels like my freaking face is on fire. No no no no no No. Why did- oh. Ok, ok.

Breathe Kam. Breathe. In, Out. In, Out. Ok.

What.

WhAt.

It's official. I'm broken. Why would they make me do that anyway? I've heard Krystal and Izzy talking about their 'Ships' in the past and stuff, but come on now.

I'm just glad that they didn't argue about leaving. Now. Since we are currently flying, and we don't have anymore distractions, let me just try and sort of.. Get me thoughts together.

Ok. Let's make a list of all the things that I need to sort out.

1. Keeping everybody safe  
2. How to murder the Izzy and Krys without raising suspicion  
3. Why didn't I move after a second  
4. Why did he kiss back  
5. What if Sparrow- ok no, not that. No possible way could he-

Ok, moving on.

6. How to get money  
7. Wjkfmgdscniyefbhtrv  
Ok no. I am having a brain spasm.

Please, allow me to express my current thoughts. Hahshjjsjxj jdjjsnd jxjc jdjjsnd Akdkjxnccn nxnxnxnxbxbxbdbdbdifiigkkdjdjxxk. Cmnccjjcjcncndfnd jdjcjccn nxnxnxnxbxbxbdbdbdifiigkkdjdjxxk ndjdjxnxbxnxncncnccn jdjcjccn nxnxncnjcjjcjjcjcjcjcjcvvhxhbdnsdjjffkc.  
Yep. That pretty much sums it up. I do not understand. I feel like it's the beginning of the Big Bang Two episode of Doctor Who.

Heh, I remember when we watched that. Lily was so confused se actually yelled "What the Frickle frackle? Amy isn't supposed to be there!" Yeah, needless to say, the White coats where very confused.

I'm getting sidetracked. Well I guess I could either think about my problems, or I could Procrastinate.

Hey anyone seen the latest episode of supernatural? I have to say, season 7 was by far my favourite so far. I love Post-Leviathan!Cas. I mean honest- this isn't working.

I need to figure this out. Or maybe I'm just making to big of a deal out of it. Maybe.. Maybe it was nothing. Just a kiss, nothing more. It was only a dare... Right?

Yeah, I'm sure I'm just.. Over reacting. It didn't mean anything.

But.. What the heck was that feeling I got when we..

No. No. Ok. No. There is no way that I could like him. He's my best friend. This isn't just some weird girly romance Tv show. This is life.

Life doesn't work like that. Right? I mean, yeah, Sparrow has always been there. We were put into the institute at pretty much the same time. well, technically, he was brought in two months after me. We where both only babies.

No. I'm not doing this. I'm not going to.. What? I'm not going to what. I don't wen know what I'm doing to my self. Ok this is absolutely flipping wonderful.

Two days after we escape and I'm already more stressed than I've ever been before.

Wonderful. My life is brilliant. I think I'm mentally insane.

Fasten your seatbelts everybody.  
-

It was starting about nine or so and it was getting dark so we landed. We where probably somewhere around Tennessee.

The kids all laid down with their blankets and I murmured something about taking first watch before flying off to some tree so I can gather up all my crazy thoughts.

Geez! What is wrong with me?! I need to gather my thoughts, calm down. Okay, Kam, this is no big deal. Lots of meaningless kisses happen, and one just so happened to be including you. Chill, it's...ok.

I hear a rustle below me, and I quickly turn as I whip out a knife from Wal-Mart from my pocket. Luckily, I haven't had much practice throwing knives, so it misses its target. Which I realize afterwards is Sparrow. He followed me. I glare at him and say,"Not your sneakiest attack."

"Not your best shot," he replies and picks the knife out of the grass.

I raised an eyebrow at him. He smirked and shook his head, flipping the blade closed and tossing it back up to me.

I caught it with one hand and shoved it into my jacket pocket.

He quickly climbed up the tree until we where on the same branch.

"So.." I started awkwardly. Oh god, how do I do this.

"Look, Kam, I-" sparrow started, but he cut him self off and looked around nervously.

Huh, I had never really seen him /nervous/ before. Not even when we both knew the white coats where coming to take him away to go test.

I realize that some how we had both sat down on the branch, only a about half a foot away from each other.

Now, just to be clear, we where in a pretty large tree with tons of leaves. But the leaves where kinda like a shell somehow. They only surrounded the outside. Inside, was just branches and empty space. It was actually really cool.

But we couldn't see out and no one could see in unless we climbed down.

Now back to the problem at hand. I need do swallow my stubbornness and just state the questions.

Do I have feelings for him, and vise versa.

Let's see here. He's not ugly. Like, at all. He's funny. Sarcastic. He's helped me through my worst times, he's seen me at my worst and my best. He doesn't seem to be repulsed by me.

It was kinda cute how he was acting this morning actually, how he was all blushing and awkward.. Wait what. Ok yeah screw it I admit it. He's cute. There. I said it. Happy now?

I just... I don't know. Ok? Oh god this is so girlie. Geez.

I don't like this kind of thing. This is stupid. I should just.. Go with my gut right?

Well. I guess we'll find out.


	8. Chapter 8

Krys' POV-

I couldn't sleep that night. I don't know if it was because of the 'Sam' kiss. (Sparrow and Kam). Or the other thing.

I turned over. I'd forget it. It was stupid. Just Lily and her tricks.

She just needed to back off. I didn't like Ash. Ash didn't-

Anywhat.

I rolled over. Izzy was laying beside me, the yellow blanket tucked around her shoulders. She was dreaming. You could tell. She'd mouth words then take a deep breath.

It was weird. Dreams. How even in sleep, a resting time, your brain keeps going. Thinking up all the dreams and wishes you hold, secret or not. They transport you to another world. Use thoughts you didn't even know you had to give you a picture of truth.

Like, for example, one time I lost a /very/ important thing at the Institute. That night, I had a dream where I found it under Ash's cage.

Next morning, there it was.

Maybe it's just me, but I think that dreams are what we should listen to. What we should learn from.

Maybe if I don't become the Picasso of Cosmetics I'll become a philosopher.

I looked up. Through the tree tops, which covered us like a dome, you could see the stars.

Not that star gazing is boring, but after 30 minutes of restlessness, I was bored. I knew Kam and Sparrow were up but I didn't want to bug them.

After living with them for so long you learned that if a.) they were talking tactics b.) they were joking or c.) Kam was angry and Sparrow was in comforting mode, you didn't mess with them.

And I was pretty sure they were solving their 'relationship' issues or something.

I sighed. This would be a really long night if I didn't do something.

I stood up and looked around. As usual, the twins were together, both drooling this time.

Iz was sound asleep so I decided to go flying.

I ran across the ground and pushed off. This was the best feeling. The freedom. The cold wind as it flew through your hair. I spun midair and dropped about 10 feet. That would've been bad.

I was thinking about life and Kam with makeup and how I'm a fail at cooking because of a fear of fire when I saw it.

Or should I say /them/.

Below, there was a dark van, barely visible from the height and through the trees. Surrounding it were 10 maybe 12 erasers. All of them armed.

There were probably more in the car.

How did they find us?

That was my first thought. My second was along the lines of 'I have to warn the others!'

So back I flew. This pouring on speed. When I was close to the clearing I descended.

As my feet touched the ground I stumbled and tripped. Making a /lot/ of noise.

Lily's head popped up at the sound of me falling. Ash's not far behind.

Both of them had a bit of little dried droll on their faces and tangled hair, spiking out in all directions. This would've been cute in other situations.

Lily stood and assumed the same pose Ash had yesterday, Ash also.

I stood up and brushed the leaves off myself.

"Aw come on, Krys. We gotta sleep. Stop doing landing prep and go to sleep." Lily wiped her face clean and was about to lay back down when I spoke up.

"Erasers. Lots. Wake up Iz." I then ran through the dark to Kam, leaving Lily and her brother scrambling to wake up Isabelle.

At the tree where Kam had flown off to before 'curfew', I paused. I really /really/ hated to mess with the romantic Sam time but erasers are erasers. And we needed to leave.

I climbed the tree as silently as I could, in case the erasers were nearby, and looked for Kam.

When I found her, she was sitting next to Sparrow, unlike the last time I had caught them together, they weren't touching. They seemed especially weary of each other now.

Maybe Iz's dare hadn't helped.

No time for that now.

"Kam. Sparrow. Erasers. They're coming this way."

Kam sprang into action, Sparrow following suit as always.

I was scared. I could practically hear the engine getting closer. No, I /could/ hear the car getting closer.

This was bad.

Kam barely look at Sparrow as she walked to me and down the tree. She was in leader mode.

"Everyone grab your bags and come back as fast as possible.

Ash must've taken that really seriously because he left and was back with all of our stuff in 3 seconds. I smiled.

You could tell that we were scared though. Iz kept glancing over her shoulder and her eyes were darting from one spot to the next.

Ash was messing with his fingers and looked like he really badly wanted some matches and TNT.

Lily was stone still, staring straight ahead, but I saw that slight hint of fear in her eyes.

Sparrow was in 'Alpha-male mode'. Not that that counts as fear but he looked like if someone were to even touch one of us, especially Kam, he'd maul their faces.

Kam was harder. But you could tell, if you knew her really well, that she was scared. But not for herself. For us. Typical leaderly selflessness.

"Good job, Ash. Now. We're not going to attack," Lily's shoulders slumped, "We're going to sneak out and-"

Then suddenly they were there. And there. Everywhere. The erasers came so fast Kam didn't have time to say 'darnit, I was just relaxing for one night.' Okay. She might not've said that but still.

An eraser was on me so fast I would've died if not for my reflexes. I was facing away from where they came, so really, I got the worst of it.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kam and Sparrow taking on a pack of six or seven. Iz stood right by me, fighting two of her own. I didn't see Lil or Ash so I assumed that they were behind me.

I kicked the one on top of me in the stomach and it fell back a bit. It took another kick to the gut and a two punches in the throat to even get it down on the ground.

When it was down I stepped on its face and heard a sickening crack. I hated this part.

Then I spun and kicked the one going at Izzy in the spine. It went tumbling and I jumped up, unfurling my wings.

I looked over the fight. There had to be 30 erasers. About 21 of them were left standing.

Iz was holding her own, Sparrow and Kam too. The twins were faring well, also, but seemed to have the most erasers surrounding them.

I must've been not paying attention because then I felt a clawed had wrap around my leg and jerk me down. I couldn't help but to scream. Loudly.

I'm not proud of that.

-  
K POV-

Everything around me was blurred as I took out another one with a roundhouse kick to the face. Four down. I vaguely noticed that sparrow was doing quite well. It seems he'd already taken down about five.

We've had plenty of training in fighting. By training I mean fighting the erasers who decided they could have us as a snack or because the white coats sent them. Ok maybe they wouldn't eat us, but they would have loved to murder us.

I had just taken the knife out when I heard the scream. Krys. Suddenly I was overwhelmed with rage. I lunged at the nearest eraser, slashing it's arm with the knife.

That got his attention. He lunged at me, tackling my to the ground. When we hit the ground, I decided now was as good a time as any to use Sanity Theft. You see, the brilliant thing about Sanity theft, as I have discovered, is that if you play your cards right, you can do more than make then go insane.

I saw the erasers eyes glaze over as I slowly dissolved his defences. He got off of me, and started attacking the other erasers. I smiled evilly.

I got up quickly and saw Krys. She was unconscious on the ground, Sam eraser hovering over her. Suddenly the rage was back and stronger than before.

I directed my anger at about thee erasers at once. Sanity theft worked best when one is angry. Heh.

They all stopped and attacked their 'friends'. It wasn't enough. I still felt something weird happening about my anger. Suddenly, I felt a sort of.. Wave go through me. And when I say go through me I mean through me then was expelled outward. All of the erasers crumpled to the ground.

And so did I.  
_\_\\_\\\

They came in flashes, the pictures. Images flashing through my head. Images of my friends being tortured and killed. In the most horrific and violent ways possible.

All the images appeared and died out. Leaving me in darkness. With each picture I could hear the screaming of pain, the breaking of bones.

I saw so much at once then darkness. Then more of the pictures.

I saw Lily being Drawn and Quartered. Krys being beheaded. Izzy being drowned. Ash being burned. Sparrow being cut up, and tortured. Lily being stabbed. Ash being shot. Krys and Izzy together, being torn to shreds by erasers. Sparrow being beat to death.

I could see the pure terror as they where killed off over and over again. Everything was red and black and bloody. All around me, all I could see or hear was darkness and pain. The fact that I couldn't do anything was what really killed /me/.

I was lost in the darkness.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

S POV-

I was in the middle of a fight with an extremely ugly eraser when it happened.

Suddenly the eraser just kind of went limp and fell. That's odd. I've never seen something like that happen before.

I looked over to Kam to see what she thought about it but she was on the ground. Out cold. That's Not good.

All I could think at that moment was 'Get to Kam, help her.'

So I did.

She was limp, like the erasers. I sunk down next to her. My second thought then was 'she /cannot/ be dead. My best friend can't be gone.'

Let me assure you. She wasn't. I felt myself relax a bit then.

"Kam. Kam," I lightly shook her. "Kam. Come on. Get up," I took her head in my lap. She wouldn't wake up.

She whimpered and cringed. What is going on?

K POV-

What. I don't even know what.

What just happened.

Mutation? Was that some twisted new ability?

I was back in the field but no erasers were there. Actually, neither was the flock. Where are they?

"Kam. Kam."

"Sparrow? Is that you?" I shot up, looking for him. He suddenly appeared right behind me.

He laughed. "Kam. You know I don't like you like that. Why do you even try." What the heck?

"What does that have to do with- why would you- This is a dream..." I shook my head violently trying to wake myself up.

"You know it's not Kam. You know it's all true." He smiled a very un-sparrow-like smile and walked away. What is all this about?

"Wait!" Why does it hurt so much?

S POV-

"Sparrow? Is she okay?" Izzy looked at me with the question in her eyes.

"Yeah. I'll wake her up. Go...go check on Krys." Oh. Oops.

I was kind of guilty that I didn't care to check on Krys. But Kam looked like she was in pain. I had to get her up.

Why is this happening?

K POV-

Sparrow kept walking.

Leaving me.

He was the one person who I always believed would never leave me.

"Sparrow."I need an explanation now.

He looked back at me. Hate was in his eyes. I don't understand. Was he pretending to be my friend or something? Why would he do that.

I knew it. Kam, this is what you get. Trusting. Caring. /Loving/. Geez.

This was stupid. I was right. Love is stupid. Woah. What? Where the heck did that come from.

love..?

S POV-

I could feel her heart hammering. No one could service this level of stress. Even I know that. She was slowly growing fainter. I could feel it.

"Kam. Come on. You need to get /up/." She's not going to leave me. Not today.

"Kam. Come on. These kids need you. They'd die without you. Get up." Why won't she just open her eyes.

"Kam. /I/ need you. You can't leave me. You're stuck with me. So don't even think about Trying to leave." I bent down, my face only inches from hers.

I whispered something to her, something she needed to hear.

She stirred. Oh thank god. Relief flooded through out my entire body.

Her eyes fluttered open. We were still only inches apart. I opened my mouth say something bit nothing came out.

So.. I kissed her. It wasn't some weird make out scene from a chick flick. It was only like.. Five seconds long. I have no idea what came over me. I just.. Did.

The thing is, she didn't react like I expected. I thought she would just push me away an go back to her whole leader job. But.. She kissed back. Well this is new.

K POV-

I was trying to reason with Sparrow, trying to get him to stop walking away, when I heard it.

I was shocked. The next thing I know I'm opening my eyes, and there Sparrow. The real Sparrow.

Then he kissed me. And I kissed back. What can I say? Actually absolutely nothing. I was more confused now that ever.

"So what was up earlier?" Izzy asks me. "Why did you pass out?"

"I don't know." I said. The question has been plaguing me ever since I woke up.

"It's like I was.. Trapped in my nightmares.." I trailed off, not liking the memories that were resurfacing.

"Wait a minute. I think It /was/ a new power. I remember reading something one time about something called 'Nightmare Imprisonment' and I'd bet money that's what it was." Well. I figured out that I gain the most twisted power in the universe. Brilliant.

I can trap people In their nightmares.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry that I've taken so long. I just sort of lost track of this story. If anyone has any suggestions for future events are just something they want to happen, please leave a comment. They are very appreciated.**

So... Yeah. New Power. ㉄1 Woop㉄1 ok that's enough of that. Obviously, after the whole eraser Fiasco we were back on the air.

We are actually low on food. We'll have to stop eventually.

'What happened when you passed out?' I hear in my head. I jump but then I realise it's jump sparrow. Wait a minute.

'How long has the Mind Link been open?' I ask back, getting suspicious.

'...um...'

Oh my god. It's been open the whole freaking time. Ever since we left the institute. Oh Jesus.

'You've been listening the while time?' I ask. I'm surprised that I'm not really angry, actually. It just feels like I'm surprised. Maybe I used up all my anger when I got the new power.

'You should probably get that looked at.'

...stupid freaking mind link.

'You never answered my question' he said, or... Thought.. I guess..

I thought about refusing but.. It's been bothering me, and I need to tell someone. So I let the memories resurface. The murders, the torture.

The Darkness.

The Nightmare.

I waited for a comment.

But he didn't say anything. 'Hello?' I asked, trying to get some response.

I glanced beside me to where Sparrow was flying. He was just staring at me. What the heck.

'Is this thing on?' I thought. Still nothing. Weird. Maybe I scared him off or something. Hm.

I looked at him again. He looked... Worried. This is really strange.

"Kam, I'm hungry." Krys tells me, dragging me out of my confusion. Ok. Good. Taking charge and being a leader is something I can do.

I motioned for everyone to land.

As soon as I hit the ground I was basically tackled. Except it wasn't an attack. It was a /hug/.

Me, being my ever so social self, just stood there. Frozen.

Give me a couple erasers and I'm perfectly at home, but give me a pretty boy hugging me and I don't have the slightest idea of what to do.

Brilliant.

"Um... S-Sparrow?" I ask, very confused.

He pulled back slightly and looked me in the eyes.

"Like I said before.. I'll never leave." Oh. That's what this is about. Why does he have to say stuff like like that. Jesus I'm freaking blushing again. Not cool.

I've got to stop all this girly junk. It sucks. I've never been like this before. I don't really want to start either.

It was at that moment when Krys decided to join the hug-fest. Then ash, then izzy. And then, although grudgingly, Lily. So I was right in the middle of a big ol' bird-kid sammich.

Again: Brilliant.

"Ok, that's enough physical contact." I said, easing my way out of the group. I Stretched for a minute then opened up the duffel with the remaining food.

"Come on. Time to eat." Oh look. I'm suddenly surrounded by kids with wings. Wonderful. We sat in more or less silence, with the occasional little argument about something, and ate.

Well. Might as well tell them.

"We're out of food." I said, kinda hoping they wouldn't hear me. But, of course, they did.

And they immediately broke out in yelling.

"What do you /mean/ there's no food?!"

"Oh no I'm going to starve!"

"Why would you do this to me!"

"/cruel world!/"

"Good job."

I sighed and shook my head. Natural reaction. Of course.

"Guys!" I yelled, shutting them up. "Look. In response to all of your comments; ash, I mean we ate all of it. Krys, you won't starve. Izzy, we all ate the food. So technically we all did it. Lily, the world isn't cruel just because we ran out of food. It's curled for other reasons. And as for the ever so helpful Sparrow, Yes thank you for your help and Support, you big kitten." I took a deep breath. Geez. These kids and their food.

"Ok look. We have two options. Hunting or looking for another store to steal from. Which would you prefer?" I asked, looking around.

Krys looked horrified with the idea of eating food we hunt down, and I know why. We would have to make a fire. Gosh, this fear thing is really a lot more restricting then you'd think.

"I didn't see any sort of civilisation for miles. We could always wait to get food, but I'd prefer we went while we aren't starving to death. So.. Who is still hungry." Naturally, everyone raised their hands. -_-

"Ok.. Well.. Until we find a town or something we are going to have to hunt. I'll go. Anyone want to come?"

Sparrow agreed. But the others decided they /didn't/ want to slaughter animals for sustenance. Hm. Wonder why.

"We'll be back in a little while, ok? Till then, don't kill anyone." With that said, Sparrow and me set off into the forest.

We split up to cover more ground. After about forty minutes I had caught and killed three rats and a Chicken that May or may not have been someone's pet/egg producer thingy. Whatever. Now it's food.

I was about to head back when I heard it. It was faint, but I managed to hear it. A yell. Like someone was surprised but not in any mortal danger. I know that yell. What has he gotten himself into now.

I couldn't help but laugh at the scene before me. After I heard the scream thing, I had gathered my 'spoils' and made my way back to the camp. And what I saw was amazing.

It appears that some interesting things went down in my absence that resulted in ash and Krys handcuffed together, izzy in a tree, and Lily covered in dirt, hanging upside down from a different tree. This should be an interesting story.

By now, Sparrow is back too. He's got a bunch of dead animals. Great. More food. Now it's time too see what went down to cause this.. Scene.

S POV  
"Ok. Spill." Kam said. She seemed to be just as interested in this story as I am. Well, you can't really blame her actually. This is one of the weirdest things I've seen in a while.  
The four young bird kids looked at each other, then at me and Kam. We were sitting next to each other on the ground with the other four sitting straight across from us.

Krys spoke up first.

"Things escalated quickly…" she said looking from her hand, which was still connected to Ash by the way, to lily, where she sat covered in dirt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - NO POV

The four avians watched as the two eldest of their group went off to find some food for them. The twins were about to launch into yet another mental conversation but Krys stopped them.

"Hey. Stop talking- or… thinking, I guess- to him and talk to me would you." Krys said quickly. Those two could argue for ages. She couldn't take it. She needed to have a full conversation with someone.  
Lily sighed, but none the less walked with Krys to go sit beneath a tree. Izzy went and sat Indian style on a fallen log. She wondered idly what had happened to cause the tree to fall, but she decided not to dwell and pulled out her book. Sure, she had had plenty of time on the Internet at the Institute, but she never really read any big books on the Internet.

Not that she didn't want too. She just figured that it would be better to just avoid it, rather than being stuck with some cliff hanger because the phone or whatever died. Especially with not knowing when Kam would manage to grab another iphone.  
Although now she kinda wishes she did. These 'Harry, Ron, and Hermione' characters were really starting to grow on her.

Anyway, everyone was off doing their own thing so that left Ash to muck around with him own ideas. Probably not a good thing in hindsight. He went off to play around with this theory he had about a new way to start a grease fire without involving any grease. This would be great. But he's not an idiot, he knows that his inventions scare Krys.  
He was always careful to test an appropriate length away from her. Besides, Kam would spaz out on him if he re-traumatised her. Heh.  
This is getting off topic again. Back to Krys and Lily. They where conversing about some knew show they watched called Agents of Shield or something when Krys randomly changed the topic.

"So, do you ship Kam and Sparrow or what, because seriously, those two are, like, adorable together. /Sam all the way./" Krys was always fangirling over some ship or another. But, honestly, Lily wasn't really a 'romance' kind of person.

"Who cares? They're weird and /old/." There were only a few pairings that Lily actually shipped, so she doesn't really share Krys's adoration for love. Or whatever it is Krys likes so much.

Krys is just staring at Lily with her mouth open like she had grown another head. Actually, that probably wouldn't be the weirdest thing to happen to them. Whatever.

"How could you say that?" She spouted, throwing her hands up. "Don't you see how adorable and perfect and adorable they are? I mean seriously, sparrow is always all like 'If you hurt her I will murder you with an axe.' Whenever she's in danger or something, but then when they're not, and they're just, like, together 'n stuff he's all awkward and strange. And then Kam's always all confused and she, like, loves him but doesn't know it and she's always so conflicted about it and stuff.  
Seriously. How can you not find that adorable." She finally finished her rant. Although she might've only stopped because she was suffocating from a lack of oxygen.  
Lily took a minute to just sort of stare at her. She was missing the point. Sure all that stuff might be true, but..

"They're /old/."

Krys stared at her. Then she yanked her head back and slammed the back of her head against the tree. Really hard. She just stayed like that with her head against the tree and her eyes closed.

Lily took this as an oppertunity to come up with something that would make Krys spaz out as a result. This is one of her favourite activities. Cue internal evil laugh.

'Ash come here. We have something we want to show you.' She thought to him. Gotta keep it low profile. No need to alert the wildlife.

Lily pulled off her pack and searched for something she could use in her plan. Right as Ash got over to them she found them. Perfect. Ash opened his mouth to ask what they wanted, but he couldn't get a word out before Lily grabbed his wrist and pulled him down.

She pulled the handcuffs out of her pack and clipped one on his wrist, and one on krys's. Welp. That should do it. More internal evil laughing. Always so entertaining.

Krys's eyes obviously snapped immediately when she heard noise but nothing could've helped her avoid her current situation, really. It was like lily had done that handcuffing thing a million times. Its kinda worrying.

Krys just sort of alternated between blankly staring at her wrist, to Ash, to Lily then back again before she finally proccessed what happened. Then she snapped. She jumped up- well, tried to. What really happened was she stood up but ended up pulling Ash along with her so it kinda ruined the image.

"Lily If you do not take this off of me /right now/ I swear-"

"Too late. No key." Lily grinned evilly. She laughed then ran off to avoid krys. This is fun.

Lily darted through the clearing, Krys not far behind. Ash was sort of being dragged along. He's still a bit confused of what just happened.  
Lily was cackling like a mad woman and she pulled a water balloon out of who knows where. She blindly chucked it behind her, aiming the hit Krys.

Instead, the balloon flew past Krys and ash and hit Izzy, who had been so intently reading her book she wasn't paying attention.

The water, however, not only brought Izzy out of her haze, but also interrupted the best part of the book so far. And soaked the book.  
Izzy yelled and stood up, dropping the book. She sought out the source of this interruption and saw lily throwing another balloon at Krys and ash.

Not even caring about the hand cuffs or Krys, she bent down, grabbed a huge handful of mud from the mudpuddle beside her, and launched it at lily.

Lily Shrieked as she was randomly splattered in mud but didn't stop running. This was the most fun she's had in her life. She spotted a massive watery mud puddle. Perfect. She launched herself at it. She literally jumped face first into the mud.

It was only a inch deep puddle, but lily rolled onto her back and jumped up. Perfect. She looked up to find Krys and ash at the edge of the puddle, Krys now looking more horrified than angry. An evil grin suddenly spread across lily's face. Krys's eyes widened. She turned and ran.

Lily followed closely, completely mud covered. Lily's eyes widened as she now noticed the angered Izzy. Oh no. She shot into the air, hoping to escape, but she was suddenly tackled from behind.

Lily, who was now covered in dirt rather than mud, and Izzy lost altitude, tumbling a short distance into the trees below. Izzy was attempting to get whole of lily's neck, but the younger managed to jump away from her and onto a different tree, landing in, what she though, was a very ninjas like way. That is, until she lost balance and fell backwards. She would've fallen out of the tree completely, had her feet not caught on a branch onto way down.

They all froze when they heard a rustling in the bushes a small ways away from them. Kam emerged from them, carrying dead animals and looking deep in thought.  
When she finally looked up and noticed them, instead of getting angry like they all expected.. She didn't seem angry at all. She laughed.

—S POV—-  
I honestly don't know what to say first.

How about  
1. Was there really no Key?  
2. Why is this the kind of thing lily finds 'fun'  
3. Why was he not surprised about it  
4. Izzy will probably need a new book  
5. Me and Kam are not /old/  
6. I'm pretty sure ash still doesn't know what's going on  
7. What the heck, why is there a ship name for me and my best friend  
8. I do /not/ act like that.  
Right?  
Ok, yeah, back to the present. Kam is processing their story, when she suddenly shakes her head and smiles widely, laughing.

Like, full on laughing.

…..

What the heck?

"Kam? You ok?" I ask suspiciously, poking her in the side.

She looks at me, the grin still painted on her face.

"I should really be upset or angry about that story because of so many reasons. But I'm not."

...what?

Ok, now I'm getting confused. This is getting a bit weird. Is this like some thing about the nightmares or what?

Oh god, those nightmares. No one should ever have to imagine things like that. Just thinking about those images was enough to make you shudder.

I wonder what we're going to do now, actually...

It's not like we can fly around forever. Maybe we'll be able to live somewhere stable... At least for a little while. I really like the idea of that, considering I've been In that god awful place for 14 years.

I'll discuss it with Kam later. For now we need to deal with these handcuffs. And Lily in general.


	10. Chapter 10

**I apologise if there are any spelling errors.**

S POV

So, two hours after the whole handcuff incident and so far we haven't found a key or anything.

Kam tried to pick the lock on them but she didn't have anything effective to pick it with, so she gave up quickly.

Anyway, by now it was dark and everyone was asleep. Well, everyone except for me and Kam, I guess.

Kam was pacing around, I assume trying to think of a way to remove the handcuffs, and I was laying on the ground staring up at the sky. Yes, laying on my wings wasn't exactly pleasant, but I just chose to ignored the discomfort.

Eventually Kam groaned in exasperation and walked over where I was laying. She dropped down onto the ground next to me. I could hear her grumbling to herself under her breath.

"So, I assume you couldn't think of anything." I said quietly so I wouldn't wake the others.

She huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms. "Whatever gave you that idea?" She said.

"Oh, sounds like /someone/ is getting a bit frusterated." I said, snickering silently.

Wow. You could almost /hear/ her scowl.

"Well, do /you/ have any ideas?" She asked irritatedly (is that a word?), rolling onto her side to face me.

I smile slightly at the fact that she's getting so worked up about this. "I think lily /Does/ have a key. She just finds it amusing to bother Krys and ash." I say, still staring at the stars.

She doesn't say anything for a minute or two, but then she gets up and I see her walk over to where Lily and Ash are sleeping. She bent down next to Lily and swiftly pulled out the contents of the girls pockets. Without pause, she rushed back over to me.

I sat up as she dropped down in front of me, crossing her legs and spreading out Lily's…. possessions on the ground between us.

In front of me was a small screwdriver, some wires, a couple small screws, a couple coins that she probably found on the ground a some point, and the key. I totally called it.

I smirked at Kam, to which she scowled in response. I heard her mumbling angrily under her breath. I laughed quietly and shook my head.  
Tomorrow should be fun. I look at kam again and She looks like she's deep in thought. Probably either arguing with herself or debating the best way to murder Lily.

I'm not entirely sure what our relationship would be considered at the moment. I know there was all that stuff with the kissing but it was so spontanious. It was incredibly sudden and everything is happening very quickly.

I mean, not even a month ago we where still locked in the same cages that we had been in for 14 years. Now we're… out.

This whole "falling in love with your best friend" thing is so ridiculously cliché and stereotypical, it's kind of stupid.

Seriously, this is really strange and is happening unreasonably fast. That doesn't mean I don't like it though. I do enjoy the kisses and stuff, and sometimes I have the urge to kiss her again, but this is coming from a 14 year old who's only romantic experience consists of some weird romance movie Krys made me watch one night and a couple of Tv show characters having romantic moments.

I don't know what's going to happen between us, if anything does. Whatever. I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.  
I'm dragged out of my thoughts by someone lightly tugging on my hair. I look up to see Kam looking at me with her eyebrows raised.

"You ok?" She asks, looking at me suspiciously, "You where just sort of… staring at me. And smiling."

Oh. Was I? Oops..

"I'm fine." I assure her, smiling slightly. She still seemed a bit skeptic but the response seemed to be enough.

I pulled off my jacket and threw it at her (the kids took all the blankets.) But she wasn't really expecting it so instead of catching it, it fell onto her head.

She brought her hand up and lifted the jacket up slightly so she could see out from under it and she looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Go to sleep. I got first watch." I said, tugging on a bit of her hair. She blinked at me and pulled on the oversized jacket. She laid down on her side next to me and used her arm as a pillow.

She slowly drifted off to sleep as I once again got lost in thought.

At about 8 a.m. I finally decided it was time to get up. And yes, I stayed up all night. I would've woken up someone else to take watch but I was never really tired.  
I stood up, causing Kam to grumble in her sleep (sorry but I'm mot a space heater, Kam.), and I walked over to where the kids were sleeping. I woke them up one by one without much complaining from them. Except for Lily who decided to go back to sleep rather than getting up.

As Krys and Ash both sat up and slowly started regaining some of their senses, I tossed the key over to them.

Krys caught it reflexively, not realising what it was. She looked down at we hand and her eyes widened. Oh hey. She not so tired anymore, huh?

Her head snapped up to me, curiosity written on her features. I smirked slightly and pointed at Lily.

"She had it the whole time."

...

Maybe I shouldn't have told her.. Considering she's attempting to strangle lily while she sleeps.

The only thing stopping her was ash since she hasn't bothered to unlock the handcuffs yet.

"You Little-" Krys starts, straining against ash to try and reach the other small blonde.

"You /slinkse blonde rude bedrieglijke duivelin idioot! jag kommer att slita av ditt ansikte och hud du sedan im kommer att slita ut dina ögon och tänder! Apoi, im de gând să pună toate de piele din nou pe, doar așa că am putea face să vă oribil desfigurat atunci am de gând să rup fiecare os din ce minuscul hermes pentru copii Corp./"

Wow. I think that was like three different languages. It sounded like.. Dutch, Swedish, and.. Romanian? Anyway each sentence was in a different language. I, personally had no idea what she was saying and I don't generally want to, to be honest. I should probably stop her, but she seems to be getting really creative, here.

"dwi yn mynd i brifo chi mor wael y byddwch yn dymuno i chi byth yn hyd yn oed yn dychmygu gwneud hyn. byddwch yn dymuno i chi lle yn ôl yn y sefydliad. chi ddim yn dda ele twyllo budr. bydd i ladd chi."

That was definitely Welsh.

"dumme kleine Dieb Idiot Lügner Ruck dünn selbst besessen nicht hilfreich selbst zentriert kleine Göre"

German, maybe?

"linda kuze i uthole izandla zami kuwe. ngokushesha nje wena mfowethu lets go ngami ngiyafunga Ngizofika ukubulala kuwe usegazini ebandayo futhi i uyosebenzisa igazi lakho njengomzali upende futhi ill akhe umfanekiso kimi lokubulala nawe futhi mina ngizobe ngithathe leso picture gruesomely okuningiliziwe mina ngizobe awubeka ethuneni lakho singcolile-"

I honestly don't know what language that is. I'll ask later. Krys's rant seems to have been brought to a stop by Kam.

Well, I guess she's up, then.

"Krys!" She yelled, effectively quieting the girl. "Calm down. It's 8 a.m., you have the key, and you're ranting in every language known to man. At least wait until Lily is awake."

At that, Krys looked back at Lily, who rolled over onto her side, revealing that she had not heard a single word of what Krys had said.

"diable bébé"

French.

I shuffled over to where Kam and Krys were. (Ash too but he's basically asleep still)

"What was that second to last language, anyway?" I asked, genuinely curios.

"Zulu." She responded, attempting to jam the key into the lock.

"Where the heck do people speak Zulu?" Kam asked. Frankly, I was wondering the same thing.

"I don't know. Zululand." Krys exclaimed, exasperated. I snickered quietly and went over to wake up Lily again. What a great way to start the day.


End file.
